1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a board game apparatus in which a game board is provided having a plurality of squares which define subset areas, the subset areas dictating the distance a game piece travels in one of a vertical, horizontal or diagonal direction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with board games having movable pieces which can be moved in one or more directions to capture the game pieces of opposing players or to arrange the game pieces in a desired configuration to effect a win. Larkey, U.S. Pat. No. 799,794, discloses a game apparatus having a game board and a number of game pieces. The game board is provided with a particular pattern and the game pieces, which may be captured by an opposing player, are moved in a patterned direction along the game board. The object of the game is to move the game pieces to designated positions on the game board and thereafter move the game pieces along a predetermined course to the center of the game board.
Grundy, U.S. Pat. No. 935,755, also discloses a game apparatus or a board game wherein the game may be played by up to four players. The game apparatus includes game pieces which are moved to capture an opponent's game pieces.
Dewante, U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,312, discloses a game board wherein the players manipulate game pieces to effect the capture of the opponent's game pieces. A player may also arrange three game pieces in a row to effect a win.
Grey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,680, and Van Tol, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,221, each disclose a board game apparatus using various colored game pieces. The game pieces are manipulated by the players to positions on the game board where capture of an opponent's game piece may be effected.
While each of the above discussed prior art references discloses various types of board game apparatus wherein game pieces can be selectively moved to capture an opponent's game piece or arranged in a desired configuration to effect a win, new and improved board games are constantly being sought which can be easily learned, while at the same time will be intellectually challenging and provide the players with a stimulating exercise of mental competition. It is to such a board game apparatus that the present invention is directed.